Sophia Fallows
Sophia Fallows is a Tribute owned by Cal. Please don't use her without my permission. Personal Information 'Name: '''Sophia Fallows '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''11 (10, 15) '''Personality: '''Sophia is a kind, shy person. She'll try to blend into the background and go unnoticed. Sophia has a knack of being ignored because of her personality and body language, but she doesn't mind it - she prefers it this way. Staying hidden is Sophia's preferred way of going about life, especially hailing from a poor, Capitol-regulated district. Despite being quiet, she is always on top of things and has a kind heart. Personal Backstory District 11 is not a place Sophia loves. Fenced off everywhere and extensively monitored, it is a prison disguised as fields. And aside from being constantly under the eye of armed men in uniforms, ill health and poverty are more than everywhere. There was an attempt at a school, but for the majority of the time children were required to help their families and the crops they grew, surveyed, as ever, by men dressed in armor and holding a variety of weaponry on a belt. Friends are out of the question. ''Why would you have friends when you could be helping Panem improve by the day? Family were the only people Sophia could interact with. Somehow, her family had a stronger bond than many - Living with her mum, elder sister and a 12 year-old brother, Sophia had a place of kindness and shared quietness to be greeted with after working in the sun all day, under watchful eyes as always. The Fallows family worked on a few acres of land, growing vegetables, fruit, grains, and more. Sophia didn't mind it, but she couldn't help thinking the fields were somehow dangerous. Not bordered and between many other peoples fields she felt isolated yet lost, and the occasional gun shot rumbling around the landscape kept her working furiously, trying to farm enough to earn the money her family desperately needed. Sophia has a slight hand and often snuck food from the fields home for her family, to her mothers deep worry. Sophia and her siblings shared her fathers eyes - startling blue in coloration, they were the only thing left of Sophia's father, who she can never really remember. Apparently he ran away, but the way her mother's eyes glaze over when she utters his name makes her think otherwise. And then, Sophia's brother, Rye, got ill. He couldn't really move, breathe or eat, and his condition had slowly got worse even after paying a doctor wanting too much money to look at him. Her family were getting more and more hungry, her brother worse and worse. And Sophia decided it was worth a risk. Cloaking herself, Sophia's personality came to use and hiding unnoticed in building shadows, she found the storage area of crops. Grabbing two armfuls with a slight of hand, she retreated carefully, knowing full well she was being watched and knowing someone would get severely punished for what she was doing. Running home, stealthy and quietly, and on reaching her family watching her mother cook whilst Sophia watched her brother sleep, wheezing and shaking. The food helped, but only with hunger. The next day, out in her mothers fields, a gunshot. Closer to home than usual, and more physical. Walking home out of confusion, Sophia found her mother sobbing, holding her son, rocking in her chair. Red stained the floorboards near the door, smeared and tacky. Opening the door changed Sophia forever. Her sister, Sylva, limp in two men's arms, carried away from the house. They'd got the wrong person. And that fact haunts Sophia every day, grating against her mind as she is called up to the stage on the day of her Reaping. Appearance Dark skinned with piercing eyes and a small stature. 'Eye Colour: '''Azure blue '''Hair Colour: '''Dark brown, almost black. '''Height: '''5'4 Games Information '''Strengths: ' * Thievery, stealth and a very quick reaction-time. * Evaluation skills of situations and people. * Wide knowledge of plants. 'Weaknesses: ' * Lacking skills with weaponry. * Physically frail. * Weak immune system. '''Fears: '''Starving, disease. '''Preferred Weapons: '''Dagger (& Poison). '''Interview Angle: '''Shy and quiet - an air of mystery, keep home away from the topic of conversation. Answer honestly, be kind yet firm. '''Training Strategy: '''Learn medical skills and more skills with weaponry. Learn how to hunt food and don't get intimidated by anyone, give off a quietly confident feeling. For the Gamemakers demonstrate skills generally. '''General Strategy: '''Run to the edge of the cornucopia, grab a few supplies and run out. In the Games, stay hidden and stalk an alliance or tribute, using their supplies and skills to benefit herself. '''Token: '''A wicker bracelet. '''Preferred Alliance: '''Loner. Games Participated in Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:The CalAmity of One's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes